Wonder
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Kurama megsérült és haldoklik. Vajon megmentheti még valami?


HieixKurama sztori. Milyen meglepő, igaz? Bocsánat a fantáziátlan címért.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Wonder"_

A harcmező kietlen volt. A démonokat mind legyőzték. Yuusuke, Kuwabara és Hiei mégis szomorúan álltak a helyszínen. Egyik csapattársuk, Kurama végzetesen megsérült és azt kérte, hogy hagyják ott. Lélegzett még, de beszélni nem bírt és a szemét sem bírta már kinyitni. Nagy ára volt a győzelemnek, a virágok szinte felemésztették, bár kívülről nem látszott nagyon semmi, csak a sebhelyek, amiket a szörnyek okoztak.

A többiek tiszteletben tartották kérését, szomorúan ugyan, de lassan távoztak. A legnehezebb Hieinek volt. Kezét annyira ökölbe szorította, hogy egy kis vér csörgedezett le róla. Nem bírta ezt. Nem akarta Kuramát otthagyni. Ha ő erősebb lett volna, ha jobban figyel, talán a rókadémon még most is egészséges lenne. Ahogy egyre távolodtak, Hiei léptei egyre tétovábbak lettek.

- Menjetek előre. - szólt a többieknek. - Nekem még van egy kis elintéznivalóm itt lent, az alvilágban. Nemsokára utánatok megyek. - a többiek látták, hogy a jaganshi őrlődik, hiába akarja elrejteni, látszik mégis. Yuusuke a vállára tette a kezét és egy szó nélkül bólintott, majd elmentek. Hiei ott maradt egyedül és a válla fölött visszanézett. Tudta, hogy Kurama nem fogja megbocsátani neki, ha ellenszegül utolsó akaratának, de nem bírta. Visszament és végignézett a majdnem élettelen testen. Szörnyű volt neki így látni a vöröshajút. Még a könnyek is fenyegették.

Szó nélkül ölbevette Kuramát, felugrott vele egy fára és jobban magához szorította. Beletemette arcát a rókadémon hosszú hajába és ezt suttogta:

- Bocsáss meg, de nem tudlak itthagyni. Veled maradok az utolsó lehelletedig. - Hiei nem is várt választ, tudta, érezte, hogy a rókadémonnak már csak nagyon kevés ideje van hátra. Azt sem lehetett megmondani, hogy a róka tudja-e, hogy pillanatnyilag hol van és mi történik vele. Hieiben kétségek támadtak efelől.

Nem akarta elveszíteni, addig nem, míg be nem vallja neki, hogy mit érez. Kurama jelentett mindent számára. Ő mutatta meg neki, mit jelent igazából élni. Hiei sosem mondta neki, de számára a rókadémon több volt, mint egy egyszerű barát vagy lelki társ. Sosem érzett hasonlót sem, senki iránt.

Gyűlölte, hogy semmit sem tehet. Hogy csak nézheti, ahogy Kurama átadja magát az örök álomnak. Nem akarta elengedni, nem akart újra egyedül lenni. Hiei visszatartotta könnyeit, ám remegő teste nem tudott urrá lenni érzelmein. Kurama arca fölé hajolt és megcsókolta, majd újra a hajába temette arcát.

- Szeretlek. - hangzott el a szó, amit a jaganshi még sosem mondott senkinek, és nem is fog soha többé. Lassan elnyomta az álom. Az első és az utolsó éjszaka, amit Kurama mellett tölthet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elérkezett a reggel és a jaganshi ébredezett. Hirtelen nem tudta felfogni hol is van, és miért érez melegséget karjaiban. Ekkor eszébe jutott mi is történt. Remélte, hogy csak egy rossz álom volt. Lenézett Kuramára, akit egész éjszaka szorosan a karjaiban tartott, és megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy a másik még lélegzik. Meglepettségét már csak az fokozta, mikor Kurama kinyitotta a szemeit és megszólalt:

- Hol vagyok? - hangja gyenge volt ugyan, de a ki-je egyre nőtt. Aztán ráeszmélt, hogy Hiei karjaiban fekszik. Ekkor elmosolyodott. Már mindent értett.

- Kurama... - lehelte Hiei. A rókadémon beletemette arcát a másik nyakába. Hiei meglepetten és zavarban volt, de nem mozdult. Aztán kisvártatva elkezdte simogatni a rókadémon kócos haját.

- Hogy lehet ez? - kérdezte a jaganshi.

- Valahogyan átadtál a démon erődből és ez segített túlélni. Köszönöm Hiei. - mosolygott, és fejét felemelve belenézett a másik szemeibe. - Az érzéseid erőt adtak, igaz? Hiei életében először igazán mosolygott.

- És az érzéseim válaszra találnak, igaz? - kérdezte vissza, még mindig cirógatva a hosszú, vörös tincseket. Kurama válasz helyett lágyan megcsókolta Hiei ajkait.

- Minden érzésed válaszra talál.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tudom, rövid. " De azért kíváncsi vagyok mit gondolsz róla. Ha gondolod írj reviewet!


End file.
